Not When I'm With You
by serendipitice
Summary: Molly is not happy but Sherlock is smiling. What is the man-child up to now? A short Sherlolly drabble based on a Setlock Series 4 photo of Ben and Loo. Basically fluff.


A/N: Hi, yes, I am still here.

First of all, I'm terribly sorry for the lack of activity. Don't worry, I haven't abandoned my current WIP. I'm just having a bit of a hard time putting everything together. The plot line is already laid out but I can't bring myself to put it into words just yet. Plus the fact that I've been pretty busy lately doesn't help at all. Hopefully I'll get on it this weekend.  
So, in the mean time, I have written a short drabble based on a photo of Ben and Loo on Setlock.  
I needed to write this to get myself going once again.

Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

"Molly…"

A deep, familiar voice said.

Molly rolled her eyes and answered, "Sherlock…"

"Please?" He said.

"No."

"Molly." Sherlock said with a slight warning tone.

"Sherlock." Molly said in the same tone and Molly swore she saw the beginnings of a smile on Sherlock's lips before he held it back.

"Please, Molly."

"I told you already. No. Why won't you listen?" Molly said as she expertly avoided people who were walking on the sidewalk.

"But I'm booooored!" The man-child whined.

"Then go bug someone else! Go annoy John." Molly reasoned. Seriously, if she didn't love this git, she would have given him a proper uppercut to that sharp jaw of his. The man was absolutely beyond being mature!

"He's out with Mary." Sherlock said sulkily.

"I won't be long, Sherlock. I'll be back in the flat in no time. And when I go back, we can do something not 'boring'." Sherlock's eyebrows rose and he gave Molly a winning smirk.

Molly rolled her eyes for the nth time. "Experiments. I meant experiments, Sherlock."

"Oh. If that's what _you_ want to call it." Sherlock said, wagging his eyebrows.

 _Oh my god_. Molly thought. "Go back to the flat now so that I can get this over with." She shooed him away and resumed walking.

"I still want to come with you." Sherlock said, easily catching up to her with his long legs.

Molly stood her ground and faced Sherlock, giving him a hard stare.

"No."

Sherlock pouted.

"I told you already, going to the store with me will only spell nothing but trouble. You know what happened the last time we went shopping together. We got banned from the store!"

Sherlock frowned a little and Molly could almost hear him going through his mind palace, remembering the incident where they were banned from a store because of Sherlock.

"Edinburgh?" he asked.

"Edinburgh." Molly confirmed. "You know how people react when you deduce things in front of their face! It's not good."

"I know." Sherlock shrugged. "Social constructs."

Molly nodded, feeling tired from the whole ordeal already.

Then, Sherlock clasped his hands behind his back. "How about a proposition?"

Molly sighed. "You won't stop, won't you?"

Sherlock just gave a knowing smile.

Knowing the git won't let up, Molly replied, "Okay."

"I propose that I go with you, on the condition that I will keep my deductions to myself."

Molly stifled a laugh. "As if! Let's be a bit realistic here."

"Fine." Sherlock grumbled. "I'll keep the deductions between you and me. And I will only relay them in a hushed voice so as to avoid another incident of us being banned. So, what say you?"

Molly's expression remained inscrutable and hard.

"Please?"

Still nothing from Molly.

"I'll clean up after my experiments for a week." Sherlock said, accompanying it with a winning smile.

"Fine." Molly said, finally giving in to the conditions of her consulting detective.

"Brilliant!" Sherlock exclaimed then leaned in to capture Molly's lips for a quick kiss.

Molly just shook her head and started walking again, her cheeks undeniably still red from the surprise kiss.

"I just don't see how you'll entertain yourself doing the shopping with me. It's pretty tedious." Molly said.

"Nope. It won't be." Sherlock countered, taking hold of Molly's hand as they walked. "Not when I'm with you."


End file.
